


First 'I Care About You'

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Series: A Series of Firsts [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, sick!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First 'I Care About You'

“What should we watch?” Sebastian asked, turning his head down to look at Kurt, who was snuggled into his side, wrapped up in a giant purple comforter that Sebastian’s mom had given them when Kurt had moved in with him.

“Mhf mhgfmv.” Kurt mumbled into the comforter.

“What was that?” Sebastian asked. “Do you want some more tea?”

“huu hmf.” Kurt said, nodding.

“Okay, just a second.” Sebastian said, removing himself from his spot on the couch to walk to the kitchen. Kurt had been sick for the past few days, and by now Sebastian was fluent in sick Kurt speak. “Hey babe? How does peppermint sound?” Getting a thumbs up from Kurt he prepared the tea and brought it back to Kurt. “Here you are!” He said, handing it over.

Kurt unwrapped himself enough to clutch the tea to his chest. “Thank you, Seb.” He said, coughing a few times.

“Shh, just enjoy the tea, and get better!”  Sebastian said, rubbing his back.  “Is it time yet for you to take your medicine yet?” He asked, grabbing the antibiotics off the side table, and reading the label.

“Yeah, I need to take them, I haven’t yet today.” Kurt muttered.

Sebastian lightly slapped Kurt’s wrist, careful to not make him spill the tea. “Bad Kurt.” He said, receiving a glare from his boyfriend.  He got the medicine out and gave it to Kurt to take with his tea.

“What about watching ‘The Princess Bride’?” Sebastian asked, tapping Kurt’s blanket clad knee. Kurt nodded and Sebastian got up to put the movie in before sitting back down and wrapping his arm around Kurt, settling back to watch the movie. After only a half hour though, Kurt had fallen asleep on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian carried Kurt to bed and tucked him in, gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

___

 

When Kurt awoke, well into the next afternoon, he was feeling much better. He crawled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, where Sebastian was making a sandwich for lunch. “Hey, Babe.” He said, alerting Sebastian to his presence.

“Oh, Hi Kurt, how are you feeling? Better?” Sebastian asked, setting the knife down to walk over to Kurt.

“I feel a lot better, thanks for taking care of me.” Kurt said, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“It was no trouble Kurt. I care about you so there is nothing I would rather do than make sure you are healthy and happy.”

“You care about me?” Kurt asked, his smile widening as Sebastian blushed.

“Of course I do, Kurt.” Sebastian said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “How else could I feel about a man as hot as you?” Kurt felt Sebastian’s hand start to drift lower onto Kurt’s ass.

“Do you care about me or just my butt?” Kurt asked.

“Well, I mean, you and your butt go hand in hand so both.”

“Nice save babe.” Kurt said, untangling himself from Sebastian’s arms. “Can you make me some food too?”

“Coming right up!” Sebastian said, and returned to making sandwiches. Kurt used the opportunity to check out something he cared about as well.


End file.
